


The Little Black Dress

by hanorganaas



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Community: dailyfics, F/M, Party, The Black Dress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-06
Updated: 2013-02-06
Packaged: 2017-11-28 10:46:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/673531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanorganaas/pseuds/hanorganaas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint finds the most entertaining thing at one of Tony's Parties</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Little Black Dress

Clint hated to have to be dragged over to Tony's parties. He found it to be the only flaw of being in the Avengers. Now he was his friend. The music was too loud for his over sensitive ears, if he wasn't deaf enough the music would take the 20% of hearing he had left. Worse he was forced to mingle with rich people who had nothing in common with him.

"So Mr. Barton what is it you do?" One of them had asked him.

"Um," he couldn't answer. He couldn't tell him he killed people for a living. But luckily there was a saving grace. At the corner of his eye she spotted her...Natasha.

She ease wearing a tight black dress...which contrasted well with her pale skin and red hair. His eyes went wide as he felt his mouth drying up. 

"Mr. Barton, are you alright." His conversation partner asked.

"Excuse me," he said before walking off without an explaination. 

Natasha began walking towards him as well. They each took long strides and met in the middle.

"Hey," Clint said.

"Hey yourself," She said with a slight smirk on her lips. "You know for a man who is skilled a moving without being detected you are making it a bit too obvious you are staring at me."

"Not my fault," He said with an awkward grin as his cheeks flushed, "You look good in that dress."

"And you look good in a suit."

Clint smiled and looked down at his outfit before looking back at Natasha. 

"Well then....I guess the color black suits us....doesn't it?"


End file.
